


Loving The Sight

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Joan can’t wait to watch her girlfriend, Pyrrha, get fucked by her sister and sister-in-law. Luckily for both of the young women, things take a turn for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

Joan had never been more excited to do something like this in her life. It was her first time watching the love of her life, Pyrrha, get fucked by other people. But, what made it even better was the fact that those other people were her sister, Saphron, and her sister’s wife, Terra. It brought a smile to her lips as her redheaded girlfriend tied her arms behind her back in the chair she was sitting in. The group had agreed that Joan wouldn’t touch herself or speak while this was happening. It gave her no choice but to watch as her sweet Pyrrha was ravaged by two people she trusted.

 

Of course, Pyrrha was more than willing to plant a few loving kisses onto her girlfriend’s lips in the process of tying her still. “Don’t worry, babe. We’re both going to love this. It was your idea, after all.” An excited giggle left her lips as she pulled away from the chair and stood in front of her girlfriend, now able to see how naked and wet she was. “You’re pretty excited already, aren’t you?~” Her emerald eyes watched as her lover tried to wiggle free from the binding, showing just how well she was tied in. “Good. Miss Saphron, Miss Terra… Are you two ready?~”

 

The duo watched with bright smiles on their faces as Pyrrha turned around and faced them. Both of them were already naked as the day they were born and they both had their cocks in their hands. “Oh, we couldn’t be any more ready for someone with a body like yours, Pyrrha. So, why don’t you come to the bed and lay on your back?~” Saphron was the one to speak first, crawling onto the bed herself and placing herself at the pillows. She was clearly wanting to take Pyrrha’s throat.   
  
“You’re such a generous lover, babe. Allowing me to have such a young, untouched pussy.~” Terra couldn’t stop herself from blushing as she watched the gorgeous redhead before her plop herself down on the bed. However, before allowing her to sit back, she gently ran her hand through those fiery locks. “Before you lay down, Pyrrha… How about giving me cock a little kiss? Put on a show for Joan, here. We want her to love this. After all, she’s going to be tied up for awhile.~”

 

A bright blush quickly flushed to Pyrrha’s cheeks as she looked at the older woman. She didn’t know if she should do as she was told or not, her eyes slowly drifting over to the overly excited look that Joan wore. It made her heart skip a beat to see her girlfriend so  _ enthusiastic  _ about seeing her get fucked. And something about knowing that lit her up inside. So, she started off slow. One kiss on the head of Terra’s cock lead to a few more along the length of her shaft. And it all ended with one placed directly at the bottom of the woman’s dick. In this position, her nostrils  _ filled  _ with the scent of the woman’s body. There was a faint heat to it and something about it was near intoxicating to her.

 

Saphron could only giggle as she watched from behind Pyrrha. “Awe. Honey, she’s kissing your cock just like I was during your first time. I wonder if your cock is just that addictive.” The blonde slowly crawled along the bed until she could wrap her arms around the redhead’s body. She didn’t waste a moment before cupping Pyrrha’s large breasts in her hands, playing with them in front of Joan. Saphron made sure to look her little sister in the eyes as she played with the perky mounds. “I didn’t think your girlfriend would be so willing, Joan. It’s almost like she  _ really  _ wants our cocks stuffed inside of her.~”

 

Joan bit her lower lip as she watched the display before her. It looked like Saphron couldn’t have been more right about that. The pleasant and almost loving look in Pyrrha’s eyes was a clear sign she was enjoying herself. However, that only made Joan want to see more as her thighs rubbed together slowly. She couldn’t finger herself, but the quiet whine that left her lips was enough to signal the two older women that it was time to move to the next step.

 

The trio on the bed all slowly positioned themselves accordingly. Pyrrha was flat on her back with her legs pressed against Terra’s torso and bent over her shoulders. Terra her thick cock  _ sandwiched  _ between the redhead’s thighs as she waited for the signal from Saphron to fuck her. And, of course, Joan’s own older sister was more than happy to teasingly drag her throbbing cock against Pyrrha’s soft lips. She purposefully took her time, watching as Joan squirmed in the chair, clearly loving it. “Well, little sister? Are you ready to see your girlfriend get fucked by two older women? Are you ready to possibly lose her to our cocks?”   
  
Pyrrha knew that she loved Joan far too much to ever be stolen away from her. This was just something that she wanted to do to indulge in Joan’s fantasies. She could never be taken away from that kind of love. Or so she thought until both of the cocks  _ forced  _ their way into her without remorse. Both of the thick, throbbing,  _ delicious _ , and massive dicks made it all the way to their base in a single push. And both of them made Pyrrha’s head spin and cloud with lust immediately as neither of the women gave her body a chance to adjust.

 

Terra could tell right away just how much that Pyrrha was loving this with the way her pussy twitching and quivered around her shaft. Every thrust she made was met with a tight grip around her cock only bringing her more pleasure. Of course, she happily watched as the redhead’s breasts began to heave and bounce with the rhythm of her movements. “Saphron, you’re going to have to feel just how tight this pussy is. I know that she’s a virgin, but  _ this  _ was just unexpected.~”

 

Throwing her head back, Saphron was having too much of her own fun to worry about if she would get to fuck Pyrrha’s pussy or not. The way the girl's tongue swirled and coiled around her shaft with each push she made was enough to make her moan without shame. “Fuck, Joan… You sure you don’t want to just  _ give  _ your sexy girlfriend to us? Her throat is already trying to take me as far as it can!” As she looked down at the young girl that her cock was buried inside of, she could see a very clear and noticeable bulge in her throat as she moved her hips. “It’s like her body has been craving cock for longer than you two have been together.~”

 

Once again, Joan was left to just watch and feel her arousal spike as she listened to her sister. She knew that Saphron wasn’t wrong. With the way Pyrrha’s back arched from the first moment of penetration to the way her moans were clearly heard despite being muffled by her sister’s cock. Even the way her girlfriend’s breasts bounced and shook with each thrust. It was all  _ wonderful  _ to see. Especially when she could see Pyrrha’s toes curling behind Terra’s head. She wanted to say something, wanted to tell the duo to fuck her lover faster and harder. But all she could do was sit and feel her own arousal stick to her thighs and pool into the seat she was using. It was a surprising turn on to not be able to touch herself despite feeling all this heat and arousal. Especially as she watched Pyrrha bring a hand down to her clit and start furiously rubbing it.

 

“Shit… I didn’t think Joan’s girlfriend would be such a slut… Maybe we should just make her ours.” Terra brought one of her hands to Pyrrha’s breast. Cupping it and squeezing the soft mound, she could feel those inner walls only tighten around her shaft. “With tits like these, there’s no reason not to. I’m sure she’d be able to give us proper titjobs like a true slut.~” An excited chuckled rumbled in the dark-skinned woman’s throat as she picked up the pace of her thrusts. Each thrust  _ easily  _ brought louder and louder moans from the redhead.

 

On the other side of the girl, Saphron was satisfied with her throat for now. “How about we swap positions when we’re done? This throat is something to die for.” A loud and desperate groan left the blonde woman as she slowed her thrusts but ended up getting rougher with each one. Putting more force into it, she could hear Pyrrha’s voice starting to die down and get quiet as she approached her climax. “I wonder which one of us would get her pregnant, too… If we both stuff her cunt, she’s bound to get knocked up. What do you say, Joan? Would you like to see your little girlfriend get knocked up by your sister and her wife?~”

 

With her pledge to stay silent, Joan couldn’t answer her sister. But the answer she had was an obvious yes as she started to nod her head and almost bounce in her seat. Her slick arousal coating her smooth skin was another dead giveaway to just how badly she wanted this. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she watched the two women start thrusting even faster into Pyrrha. Both of them looked like they were ready to  _ explode  _ inside of the young woman she loved. A sharp and exhilarated gasp left her as she watched Terra slam her hips forward and keep them buried inside of the redhead.

 

Pyrrha nearly shrieked around the shaft that was buried in her throat as her pussy was suddenly flooded with another woman’s seed. She had never experienced a creampie in the past but it was more than enough to cause her body to twitch and writhe in place. The pure spark of lust and pleasure that coursed through her was enough to send her into her own orgasm. Right as Saphron came inside of her as well. Now with cum pumping into her throat, stomach, and womb all at the same time, Pyrrha couldn’t stop her mind from frying with pure ecstasy. It didn’t help that both of the women pounding into her pulled out of her after a moment and proceeded to spurt a few more ropes of cum onto her body.

 

Saphron and Terra both giggled to themselves as they watched Pyrrha continually twist and writhe on the bed between them. “Trade places!~” Both of the women sounded off in unison as the redhead whined between them.   
  
“More… Don’t stop… Give me more…”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, we plan to, Pyrrha.~” Terra didn’t hesitate to force her still-throbbing shaft into the redhead’s lips. She  _ loved  _ the way Pyrrha’s tongue immediately wrapped around her member, knowing right away that the girl meant what she said. She wanted more and she didn’t want them to stop any time soon. “I wonder if you’d be up for being our little pet as long as we fuck you like this. Cause we can do this  _ every day  _ if you’d like us to.” With the way her throat tightened around her shaft, Terra knew that the answer to that was going to be a resounding ‘yes’ once Pyrrha was able to speak again.

 

Of course, that just left Saphron to slide her throbbing shaft into her little sister’s girlfriend’s tight cunt. Without mercy, every inch of her thick member  _ forced  _ its the freshly-creampied, no-longer-virgin pussy. She relished in the loud and needy scream that left Pyrrha as a result. There was no hesitation as she started thrusting into her, fucking the young woman like her only purpose was to get her pregnant. “God, babe… You were right! This pussy is incredible~!”

 

Joan watched as her older sister quickly ravaged her girlfriend’s already full pussy. Something about the twisted and depraved nature of it lit up her core beyond belief. She wanted nothing more than to watch this continue. Not only did she want Pyrrha to keep getting fucked, but she also wanted no one to ever fuck her other than Terra and Saphron. And deep down, she wanted her loving girlfriend to be knocked up by her sister. So much lust and emotion was coursing through her that, before she knew it, she ended experiencing her own orgasm as well.   
  
Both Saphron and Terra turned their heads to see the moaning blonde that no one had touched. It was a sight to behold, watching the young Arc girl roll her eyes into the back of her head as she came. Especially as she spread her legs and squirted onto the floor in front of her. No one had touched Joan, not even herself. Yet they were able to make her cum and love every second of it just by fucking her girlfriend. The married couple shared a quick look and smile. They knew what the other was thinking and silently agreed to it. “Hey, Joan?~”

 

Pyrrha gasped and whined as both of the women suddenly withdrew from her tight and toned body. She quickly sat up and watched as both of the women made their way off of the bed and toward her girlfriend. “Wait! What about me?! I… I still want more of your cocks! P-Please…?” She couldn’t believe she was saying such things, especially with her girlfriend in the same room and watching with a look of glee. “J-Joan…?”   
  
Terra smiled brightly as she undid the binds that held Joan to the chair, licking her lips and watching as the blonde stared up at her. “Clean our cocks. As you heard, your little girlfriend wants to be with us even more. If you want to join her, I think it’s only fair you earn it like she has.~”

 

Pyrrha and Joan both gasped at the offer set before her. Neither of them had expected this experiment to turn out this way, but neither could deny just how fun it was and how much they wanted more. However, unlike the married couple, they didn’t share a look and silently discuss it. Instead, Joan immediately wrapped her lips around Terra’s cum-covered cock. She also reached out and didn’t hesitate to grab onto her sister’s throbbing shaft.

 

It brought a smile to Saphron’s lips to see her own little sister be such a slut just because of something like this. “I wonder just how this would’ve gone if we waited to fuck Pyrrha until she couldn’t walk anymore. Do you think you would’ve begged to be fucked by us too, Joan?~” She ran her hand through Joan’s golden locks in order to snatch her away from Terra’s shaft and to her own. “Don’t think you can ignore my dick just because we’re related.~”

 

Joan nodded without any hesitation or shame, lust burned into her mind and making her want to follow these orders. She quickly extended her tongue out of her mouth and dragged it along Saphron’s thick shaft. One lick was all it took for her to be able to taste the familiar taste of Pyrrha’s saliva and the all new and addicting flavor of her older sibling’s cum. She didn’t know if she could talk now that things have changed, but she didn’t exactly want to. Both of her hands were taken up by stroking the older women’s dicks as her tongue swirled and sloppily kissed the base of Saphron’s cock.

 

On the other hand, Pyrrha was now able to understand just what made Joan cum earlier. Something about seeing her loved one do something like this sent a shiver of excitement and anticipation through her spine. And she loved it  _ almost  _ as much as she loved getting fucked by Terra and Saphron. Luckily for her, she was actually able to touch herself to the sight and new sense of lust and need that coursed through her. Unfortunately, after what she went through, the redhead knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to get her to cum. But it was still enough to keep her from complaining and whining too loudly.

 

“I really thought we’d have to force you into this, Joan. Your sister was far more reluctant to suck my cock than you were. But, here you are…” Terra was more than happy to tease the young blonde as Joan bobbed her head along the massive member. She watched and loved how the younger of the two Arcs was able to take each and every inch in one push and repeat it over and over again. “You’re also much better at taking it all than she was. I wonder if you’ve ever sucked a cock this big before. Or maybe… Maybe… You’ve got a toy that you practice on.~”

 

Either answer didn’t quite matter to Saphron as she turned her head to look at Pyrrha, a pleasant giggle leaving her lips. “You like what you see, Pyrrha? I’ll tell you what. Once Joan finishes tending to the two of us, we’ll get back to fucking you. And you can even watch Joan masturbate to it if you want.~” It was an offer that the woman knew as tempting enough to say yes to, even if it was something that Pyrrha might not enjoy. However, it brought a smile to her face to see the young girl smile and nod her head. “Good girl. We’ll be sure to knock you both up by the time today’s over.”

 

For Joan, that sounded like a wonderful twist on how things were supposed to go today. Not only did she get to experience one of the best sights of her life, but she was also going to be knocked up right along with her girlfriend by her sister and sister-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Pyrrha’s afternoon with Saphron and Terra continue, the two of them getting knocked up by the married couple.

The excited moan that slipped from Joan’s lips was a clear sign of just how much she loved the sensation of having cum splattered on her features. Rope after rope of thick, creamy spunk from both her sister and her sister-in-law  _ covered _ her face and the young Arc couldn’t be happier about it. Even as a heavy and blissful breath left her, she could see her girlfriend, Pyrrha, still masturbating on the bed that she had been fucked on. “D-Do you-”   
  
“Do you like what you see that much, Pyrrha?~” Terra’s voice interrupted the younger Arc as she ran her dark hand through those golden locks. “Do you enjoy the sight of your loving, attentive, slutty girlfriend covered in our cum?”   
  
“Now now, Terra. Don’t tease the girl too much. Look at Joan.” Saphron chuckled softly as she got onto her knees. She looked into her little sister’s eyes and could see the glowing lust and affection in them. But those emotions weren’t toward her girlfriend. It was toward Saprhon and her wife. Her tongue dragged along her lips for just a moment before she caught Joan in a heated, passionate, and surprisingly loving kiss. She could taste her own cock and cum in her sibling’s mouth as she forced her tongue past those soft lips.

 

It was quite the sight to see her girlfriend happily making out with her own sister like she was. Pyrrha couldn’t stop herself from gasping as she touched herself to the sight. Her fingers plunged in and out of her lower lips as she Terra approached the bed. The sight of the shaft that had ravaged her and then proceeded to fuck Joan’s throat out in the open. It made her want more than her fingers. It made her want to be  _ fucked  _ once again. But this time, she wanted to get fucked with her body pressed against her girlfriend’s. “Are…. Are you two going to fuck her, too…?” The words seemed to stumble upon Pyrrha’s lips, unsure on if it was the right way to ask.

 

Right at that moment, Joan’s lips were finally free of the kiss that she had been pulled into. But, she quickly found herself pushed forward with her head gently slapping down into Terra’s lap. “Please… Fuck me. Fuck me like you did my girlfriend. Treat my body like you treated hers.~” She didn’t know just  _ why _ she was asking like she was. Or just why she wanted to get fucked so badly. But as she felt Terra’s throbbing length press against her cheek, grinding against her and making her smell the musk that radiated from it, she wanted nothing more than to be fucked. She loved Pyrrha to pieces, but the aching in her core was almost addicting as she felt Saphron’s cock press against her rear end. “Even if it’s just once… Please…”   
  
There was no way the two lovers could deny the young girl such a passionate request. It made both Terra and Saphron giggle as they held Joan steady. Terra had her hands planted firmly on either side of the youngest Arc’s head while Saphron had her hands resting gently on her hips. Neither of them wasted a single moment in filling the young woman’s holes with their shafts.

 

The muffled and enthusiastic moan that left Joan could be heard by three of the other women in the room. But the lust in her voice was clear as day to all of them. Joan almost screamed as she felt both of the older women start to thrust inside of her without mercy. Pyrrha bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she plunged a third finger into herself. All while Saphron and Terra openly moaned and groaned as their thick dicks were forced deeper and  _ deeper  _ into Joan with each thrust.

 

However, as she watched and pleasured herself, Pyrrha could feel a sense of jealousy  _ burning  _ inside of her. The bliss she was getting from her fingers was losing its potency. She could still feel the envy inside of her, though, as she could hear each and every muffled and excited moan that left her lover. But she wasn’t envious of the fact that Joan’s body was being used to pleasure other people. She was growing more and more jealous of the fact that it was her girlfriend that was getting fucked and  _ not her _ . Her mouth opened and closed again as she tried to figure out just how she could get fucked again.

 

Of course, Saprhon was more than enjoying the feeling of her little sister’s pussy wrapped around her shaft. The feeling of having a tight, young, incredibly soaked and velvety hole wrapped around her member was incredible. Joan wasn’t tighter than Pyrrha was, but there was plenty to enjoy with her body. From the taboo of fucking her own flesh and blood to the pleasure and ecstasy of having her scream in bliss around her wife’s cock to the twisted desire to get her own family pregnant in front of her girlfriend. “I didn’t think my own sister would be such a wonderful fuck… If I even thought about it before, I would’ve fucked you  _ years  _ ago!~”

 

Terra couldn’t stop herself from letting out a soft giggle. Hearing her wife talk about fucking her own sister was both funny and incredibly arousing. But she couldn’t blame Saphron. With the way Joan’s tongue played and toyed with her shaft as she fucked her throat, Terra could see herself growing addicted as well. All she did was drag Joan’s head along every inch of her member and she could feel that talented tongue coil and twist around her shaft. “I’m glad you didn’t start fucking her years ago, Saphron… If you did, I doubt we would get to have Pyrrha as our pet as well.~”

 

“Speaking of little Pyrrha.~”

 

Pyrrha’s emerald eyes widened as she watched both of the older women suddenly turn toward her and smile. The way their lips curled into a smile was absolutely beautiful to her. But her heart skipped a beat as she watched Terra slowly climb onto the bed and overtop of her. “Terra…?” She fell quiet as she felt the older woman’s lips press against her own, the feeling of her warm, saliva-coated member pressing firmly against her stomach.   
  
“Don’t think that we could ignore you while we tended to your girlfriend. I figure things might be better if we let the Arc girls have their fun. While we get to watch.~”

 

Joan blinked a few times to get her vision back in focus. It only took a moment before she was able to see Pyrrha laying down on her stomach just like she was. The two young love birds were facing each other as the older couple gently squeezed and played with their respective partner’s body. She was able to feel her sister, Saphron’s, firm grip on her rear end as she watched Terra do the same to Pyrrha. Before she knew it, she was able to watch as her sister-in-law’s thick member  _ forcing  _ its way into her girlfriend’s pussy. “W-Wait… You’re going to fuck us both?”   
  
“Of course, Sis. Why wouldn’t we? You both want to get fucked and we want you  _ both _ as our pets.~” There was a low purr in Saphron’s voice as she started rocking her hips once again. She ran her hand through those familiar golden locks that she helped cut dozens of times in the past, licking her lips as she could hear her little sister moan in the process. “So, if you promise to be our pet along with your beautiful girlfriend, I’ll be the one to get you pregnant. And Pyrrha will get pregnant from Terra. How does that sound?”   
  
“Do it. I promise. I promise to be your pet. Just do it!~”

 

Both Pyrrha and Joan nearly screamed in bliss as both of their pussies were filled over and over again with their new mistresses’ shafts. Laying flat on their stomach, the two young love birds stared into the others’ eyes as they were fucked. Each thrust pushed them closer and closer together, inch by inch. They could see the love and lust that radiated from the other’s gaze and even listened to the blissful moans that left their lips as they were fucked.

 

However, their impromptu staring contest was quickly cut short as Terra tangled her hand in a tuft of Pyrrha’s long hair and pulled on it. It was almost music to her ears to hear the exasperated yelp that left the Mistral girl. There was no hesitation as she broke the pace that her wife had set for the quartet. The feeling of the slick pussy clenching down around her shaft was enough to make her want more. To make her set her own pace and push toward her own orgasm without even worrying about Pyrrha’s. “I can’t wait to get you pregnant, Pyrrha.”   
  
“The same goes for you, Joan. The four of us are going to be doing this for a long time to come. And we’re not stopping until you’re both pregnant.~” Saphron had a lustful smile on her lips as she leaned over her sister’s body, stealing a kiss from her lips and relishing in the way Joan moaned into their kiss. Even as Terra picked up the pace of her hips, the older of the Arc girls kept her pace the same and instead got  _ rougher _ with her sister. The moment she pulled away from Joan’s lips, she could hear the young huntress in training screaming louder and louder.

 

The pleasure that washed over Joan's body was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Far better than any kind of pleasure that Pyrrha had brought her or that she had ever brought herself. It was  _ intoxicating  _ to feel this good. To have such a strong sense of bliss pulsing through her with each thrust that her sister took. Every time she could feel Saphron’s cock slam against the entrance to her womb, another wave of ecstasy pushed Joan closer and closer to her orgasm. “Fuck… It feels so good…”

 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, couldn’t say a word. Her face was now buried in the sheets with her air quickly fading from her. Terra pushed her face down into the bed as she rapidly fucked her. The lack of air combined with the pleasure of having her already creampied pussy being filled once again added into something incredible. She wanted nothing more than for the older woman to cum inside of her, even as she could feel herself on the edge of her own orgasm from all the pleasure she brought herself earlier. She bit down into the sheets to try and keep herself quiet when she was suddenly pulled up enough to get a good breath.

 

Saphron smirked as her eyes met Pyrrha’s. She didn’t say a word as she  _ slammed  _ her hips deep into her younger sibling’s cunt, moaning as she came. There wasn’t a hint of hesitation or regret as rope after thick, gooey rope of cum flooded into Joan’s womb. She kept her eyes locked onto Pyrrha as she filled her own sister. “I hope you two will stay together despite being our pets. I’d hate to break up such a cute couple.”   
  
“Of course we will. I love Joan more than any- _ thing! _ ” Pyrrha screamed in pure and utter bliss as she felt Terra cum inside of her. It was her third time being creampied today and it felt  _ even better _ than the first one. Maybe it was because she knew that she was going to get pregnant right along with her girlfriend. Or possibly because she could feel Terra’s fingers clenching into her hair as her cock throbbed and pulsed inside of her.

 

As her orgasm slowly subsided, Terra couldn’t help but smile as she leaned back and slapped Pyrrha’s ass. “What do you girls say we go for another round?”


End file.
